governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Safety Environment Pollution of Leather Industry
Technical Proposal On SAFTY ENVIRONMENT POLUTION OF LEATHER INDUSTRY By MARJJUK AHMED LEATHER TECHNOLOGIST OF BANGLADESH. “BABA--FUTURE LEADERS RETREAT”-2008-2009 BHUBANESWAR, ORISSA.INDIA. Participant Profile: a) Full Name: MARJJUK AHMED. b) Present Address: “AR BHABAN” 29/B, First Floor, Zigatala (Glass Factory Road) Dhaka-1209, Bangladesh. Phone: +880-2-7761711 Cell: +880-1711483624. c) Permanent Address: “SARNOLATA HOUSE” Salgaria (Gorostan Road) Pabna-6600, Bangladesh. Phone: +880-731-66842. d) E-mail : marjjuk@yahoo.com, muktytrading@yahoo.com e) Contact Name and Position: Marjjuk Ahmed, Leather Technologist. Title: SAFETY ENVIRONMENT POLUTION OF LEATHER INDUSTRY. 1.Understanding of the Project: Leather Industry is the One of most important, export orientated and economic development sector in Bangladesh. And other hand due to un-safe processing of raw leather, discharge of effluents with flashes along with solid waste of leather directly to the soil and in the river Buriganga (heart of the Capital City Dhaka) is a big challenge to safe water environmental and sanitation following the “World Summit for Sustainable Development (WSSD)”. The rate / ratio of pollution is very high and that is why the un-planned, un-safe waste management has changing the color of river water from blue to blackish, near about 40-50% of slum and villager’s community use this river water for their domestic needs and also it’s helped in spreading the water born dieses like diarrhea, high fever, jaundice (non-functioning of liver), malnutrition and Iron deficiency which is contributing or causes of increasing Infant, Child under-five and maternal mobility and mortality rate. Considering all the above issues and following the UN Convention for the Right’s of the Children (CRC) and Convention on Elimination of all kinds of Discrimination Against Women (CEDAW). The project “SAFTY ENVIRONMENT POLUTION OF LEATHER INDUSTRY” is very much related to Sanitation, Personal Hygiene and Water Supply. These 3 (three) components are vital for protecting environment improving health and alleviating poverty. It is the basic human right to have access to Sanitation, Personal Hygiene including impropriate waste management and Safe Water Supply at easy accessible and an affordable price. Poor environmental sanitation and hygiene practice combined with limited use of safe water contributed to high incidence of water borne diseases particularly among the under five children. On an average, each child under 5 years of age has attacked with 3 diarrhoeal episodes each year. Thus 110000 children under 5 years of age, die of diarrhea every year, one third of all child death (as per cluster survey of BBS and UNICEF of PROGOTIR PATHEY – 2000). Besides, parasitic infections, intestinal diseases cause malnutrition, growth faltering and blindness and high diarrhoeal episodes each year contribute highly to school absenteeism. Thus a generation is growing with malnourished and illiterate children, and the literacy and health & population control programmes are loosing their pace, due to improper and inadequate Sanitation, Personal Hygiene and Safe Water Supply facilities. In regard to improve the situation the Safety environment , Hygiene including proper/safe waste management and Safe Water Supply the project proposal aims to improve standards of 3 components Safe Water Supply, Fixed Place for defecation including proper waste management and personal hygiene practices (Integrated Approach) on a sustainable basis; there by reducing child death rate and diseases related to poor hygiene and to alleviate the negative effects this has on the national economy of Bangladesh. There are 4 components in the project 1) Awareness building at beneficiaries’ level through Social-Mobilization, 2) Hygiene Education including discharge of Tannery effluents and chemical waste water. 3) Safe Water Supply, 4) Institutional Capacity Building (Integrated Approach). 2. Target Beneficiaries: Approximately 143,956 (One Lac forty-three thousand nine hundred and fifty-six) beneficiaries / population especially neglected, non-conscious, socially excluded from project intervention area in the Tannery based slum and fringe’s area. The project will be implemented in 213 Tannery in Bangladesh. The selected Tanneries have very poor Safety Precautionary measured, with very poor Sanitation coverage and open disposal of Tannery solid waste and effluents system. The Sanitation and personal hygiene situations of these Tanneries and surrounding area are very vulnerable. Overall, on an average Sanitation coverage including waste management in all the selected 213 Tanneries (out of 08 Tanneries of Bangladesh) are 35.29% and Personal hygiene practice is 19% that is also very poor, only 09% Tannery employees use only gloves and Gum Boots during working hours. “SAFTY ENVIRONMENT POLUTION OF LEATHER INDUSTRY” aims to bring the present situations of the selected 213 Tanneries in a satisfactory level after the completion of development phase of the stated project. Through the first component Field Agency will have to carry out the update Base line survey & Social-Mobilization activities. Among these i)assessing the needs of the community through PRA an action plan would be prepared for the community for their required services, ii)Established / assist Tannery owner to provide all necessary equipments related to safe working environment and proper disposal , waste management of Tannery effluents, chemical waste water following the guideline provided by the Govt. The Ministry of Environment. iii)Carrying out mass media campaigns to aware and increase/ promote the social acceptability of good & safe working and proper waste management on a large scale. 1) Awareness building at Tannery owners, Mid level Managers and beneficiaries’ level through Social-Mobilization, 2) Personally and Industrial Hygiene Education. 3) Use of Safe Water for all domestic purpose, 4) Institutional Capacity Building (Integrated Approach). Through the second component field agency (My self) will have to • Promote good personal hygiene and Industrial sanitation coverage at Tannery and surrounding area target to Government and non-Government Primary, Secondary Schools and educational institutions in the selected Tannery areas. The main target group of this activity would be the student especially Girls students of the particular schools and their surrounding community. Through the third component field agency (My self) would have to • Assist Ministry of Environment and Department of Public Health Engineering and its sub contactor to select caretaker fulfilling certain poverty criteria for installation of safe waste water and effluent’s disposal / carrying system (feasible and acceptable Technology at the field level). The main role of the Field Agency is to implement the participatory planning for improving the personal and industrial sanitation, hygiene and water supply activities in their designated Tannery with the formation of Tannery base Committee. The Tannery base Committee will report to the Govt. through Environmental Department and copy to me. 3.Details of how the agency intends to meet the project requirement: Approaches to Quality Control, Collaboration and Management Aspects: The above-mentioned activities will be implemented at Tannery and community level through adequate Mobilization and awareness building by implementing different promotional activities for all classes of community people so that they could participate in the project planning and implementation with clear under standing. In order to do this in an effective manner, a tannery-based committee will be formed in each of the project tannery and the committee will take all necessary responsibilities in regard to this. The project staffs will help to build up capacities of the committee members accordingly. More emphasis will be given to the local resource mobilization for the improvement of “SAFTY ENVIRONMENT POLUTION OF LEATHER INDUSTRY” in project at beneficiaries’ level. Collaboration: The project staffs will be working with the close contact of the Tannery owner, mid level Manager and the Tannery committee. They will maintain also effective coordination with other stakeholders i.e. Ministry of Environment, Local Elected Body, School Managing Committee (SMC) and private sector. They will attend in the meeting of the Tannery base committee to be held on regular basis as per plan at Tannery level. In those meetings they will share the progress of the project and seek necessary suggestion and cooperation for further implementation of the project activities. They will also send the progress report to the Ministry of Environment, Donor agencies and to the Tannery committee. Quality Control: The project activities will be monitored in order to ensure qualitative out put as the project is designed for. A team comprised by central (Dept. Environment) Tannery office of field agency (my self) Head Office will pay attention to visit the on-going project activities at Tannery and community level. Before conducting the activities at Tannery and community level. The Head Office will provide a detail guideline and manual for the staff to ensure quality work. On the basis of the findings from monitoring, Head Office will take necessary corrective measures to achieve the goal of the project. They will also develop Monitoring capacity of Tannery and slum based community. The Head Office personnel from the central and concerned local office will regularly physically follow-up/monitor the progress of the project activities and will give necessary inputs to ensure qualitative and quantitative aspect/ result of implementation. Management Aspect: The project staffs at Tannery and community level will mainly manage the project as designed for. The project manager will be overall responsible for the implementation of all project activities following the implementation plan. He will be flanked by a computer operator (who will help in processing data, reporting, composing etc.) 24 Field Trainers (1 Technical and 1 social background), 85 local Female Field facilitators at Tannery level and as required number of Local Female Public Health Promoter. A Project management team will be formed with the following members, to look after and periodically review the activities and progress.  Project Director.  Mid Level Manager from the respective Tannery.  Representative from Head Quarter (Dhaka Office).  Respective Women Ward Commissioner.  District/ Area Representative from the respective District Office. The project management team will meet bi-monthly. All project activities will be implemented following the guidelines and agreement (MOU) to be signed with my self and Donor Agency. The project will implement following the community-managed approach targeting sustainability. The well-off people will get WatSan awareness and monitoring supports for the behavioral changes. They are to buy the other hardware facilities i.e. feasible water supply technologies, components of sanitary latrines and IEC materials on hygiene and personal hygiene practices, etc. The poor people will get subsidized supports for the installation of feasible water supply technologies. But they are to pay full cost for sanitary/ hygienic latrines. For this, there will be an access of different low cost options demonstrate at local level (School, Collage, Union Perished office and Hat-Bazzar) so that they can easily procure/ build latrine components on the basis of their choice and affordability. The poor class people will be identified through the wealth ranking tools of PRA. To address gender issues and women’s involvement in the project, some activities will be organized and conducted specially for the women and Venerable women. Besides, women will be involved in the committees, to be formed at different levels i.e. the village and ward committees at least one third member in the committee, will be the women representatives (especially Women Ward Member). The women members will participate in the major decision-making process. Sites for safe water technologies will be selected through Social Mapping (PRA) method. During selecting sites of safe water technologies women will be actively involved in the process of selecting the sites and caretaker. Out of two caretakers of each alternative water supply technology one caretaker will be woman. Besides, women will be involved in most of the project activities. This is how the project will address the gender issues. 4.Implementation plan Narrative A)Community level Activities: A.1 Project Launching Workshop: Project launching workshops will be organized and conducted in order to disseminate information among the project stakeholders, so that they can provide necessary support during the implementation of the project activities. 30 participants will participate in each of the workshops, will include the Tannery owners, representatives from Health and Family Planning, school Teachers, Religious leaders, Women Ward Commissioner, local potential NGO, Elite Person and leaders, etc. Each workshop will take place at the beginning of project activities and will be conducted for a period of one day. The Tannery project staffs will help in organizing and Resource Persons of will facilitate the workshops. A.2 Community Meeting: Before starting intervention in the Project at Tannery, one community Meeting will be organized and conducted in each Tannery surrounding area to ensure and make aware of the beneficiaries groups about the project, goal, objectives and activities so that they could participate in the implementation process of the project. The Animator will organize the community meeting. Representatives from all classes of people Religious leaders, School Teacher, LEB, Student, NGO group, local leaders, Village leaders, Adlucent / Youth group, Ansar-VDP including women in a village will participate in meeting. 30-40 selected local people (50%Male and 50% Female) will participate in the meeting. A.3 Participatory planning, implementation monitoring and evaluation: In order to assessing community Right’s based needs, ensuring effective people’s participation in participatory planning, implementation monitoring and evaluation process, the project staffs will organized and facilitate PRA session in each of the project area. Different tools of PRA i.e. transect walk, Social Mapping, Hazard and Resource mapping including impact flow chart will be used. Transect walk will lead to see the present and physical status of the project villages social Hazard and wealth mappings will lead to get the present socio-economic and health situation while the impact flow chart will contribute to prepare an effective plan of active by the Tannery surrounding community PRA sessions will be organized and conducted by the oriented stuffs of CBOs women’s organization connected. A.4 Formation and Orientation Tannery Committee: To ensure effective people’s participation and to make the employees behavior as institutionalized, community-based committee will be formed in each of the Tannery. The committee will include representatives from the different classes of people. Around 15-19 representatives will consist this committee, Community-based groups, that will be called as neighbor hood group consisting of 5-7 members. A.5 Formation and orientation Local Committee: Taking members from the Tannery committee, a community based committee will be formed to ensure an effective participation of the opinion leaders in project implementation and monitoring process, with the leadership of a senior and acceptable LEB (local women ward Commissioner), and this committee will consists of 7-9 members. The committee will seat together once in every two months period and review the progress of the project. The project staff will form and orient the members of the committee. The committee will help to implement all community-based activities and also review and monitor the progress. The committee will take responsibilities of Project the community level after phasing out the project activities. A.6 Courtyard Meeting: In order to ensure active participation of the women and helping to build up their capacities for decision making to promote environment and safety health situation in the selected Tannery and community, Courtyard meeting will be organized and conducted at Para (5-7 House Hold) level involving the women. The trained project staffs will organize and conduct the meeting in consultation and participation of local Ward Commissioner, focusing the issues on Safety, Health, Hygiene and safe Water Supply and environmental sanitation, hygiene practice, the alternative technologies for safe water, cost sharing issues. A.7 Religious Leaders Orientation: The Imams are considered as the religious as well as other religious Leaders, Social Leaders mostly in the rural areas have a good influence upon the people. Considering their importance, union level separate religious leaders’ orientation will be organized and conducted. 25-30 Religious Leaders from all the community of Tannery area will participate in the daylong orientation. The project staff will organize the orientation and facilitated by experts who are accepted by the participants. WatSan related issues, i.e. Sanitation, Hygiene and Water Supply; personal hygiene will be the subject matter of the orientation course. A.8 Mosque-based Discussion: The Imams on receiving the orientation will disseminate WatSan information i.e. Sanitation, Hygiene and Water Supply, personal hygiene in line with the religious point of view during Khutba at mosques on Friday at Jumma Prayer. Mosque-based discussion will be held a result of the WatSan oriented Imam’s orientation. A.9 Safety and Health Education Program (In the Secondary School): Since school students are at a very formative age they can easily be motivated and later on motivate and influence their family members and community towards behavior related to Sanitation, Hygiene and Safe Water Supply with feasible technology. The WatSan School Program in the secondary schools will be conducted following a package of activities, which include teacher’s orientation, student orientation. The issues related to WatSan will take place as the topic of discussion. It is to be mentioned that it has well defined guidelines on conducting the School program. The project staffs will organize and facilitate the school WatSan program following the guidelines provided by the agency. A.10 Mobile Film Show: Film prepared on different Sanitation, Hygiene and Safe Water Supply with feasible technology issue-based messages will be showed in every villages of the project area. The objective of this particular popular activity is to enhance awareness of the community people. A.11 Rally: In order to disseminate Sanitation, Hygiene and Safe Water Supply with feasible technology Messages among the illiterate rural people, rally is found an effective means. It is organized with mass participants along with banner and placard to disseminate particular messages to the community. Rally is an effective and popular media to disseminate messages among the community people. The project staff with the help of Tannery committee and Community Committee will organize the Rally. A.12 Miking: Miking is a process where urgent messages can be disseminated within a very short time. Basically it is done in most of our target beneficiaries where are illiterate, as a result Miking becomes a very effective media to disseminate different messages in surrounding area of all Tannery as well as urban/ slum areas. During the project period different messages of safety, waste management and hygiene promotion, the cause and effect of water borne diseases and its prevention will be disseminated. Project staffs will organize the Miking. A.13 Tannery School Based Health and Hygiene Education: The project staffs will organize the Student and Teachers from all the primary schools (Govt. and non-govt.) and will show Hygiene and Safe Water Supply with feasible technology through video film. They will organize the show at least one time in each of the schools. This will be done within the 1st six months of the project period. In addition to this, the project staff may also help in organizing and forming the student brigades at village level. As a part of their responsibilities, they can also orient and monitor the activities of the members of the student brigade at household and village level and student will monthly submit a progress report to respective Head Teacher. A.14 Coordination meeting with the Govt. and Tannery owners: This may play a vital role to promote and sustain WatSan at the local level. In order to make a linkage and effective coordination in between the Tannery committee and the community based committees, frequent coordination meeting will be organized and conducted. The project staffs with the cooperation of the Deputy Director Environment will organize the meeting. 5.Risk and Management of the Project: It is anticipated that the project may encounter significant unpredictable events due to which progress may be hampered. One of the few reasons that are attributed for such hamper in progress has been listed below- a. Natural Calamities Natural Calamities are quite frequent in Bangladesh especially in the monsoon season when heavy rainfall, storms and depressions are common events. Carrying out survey activities under such a condition is very difficult and anticipated progress cannot be achieved. Apart from this with frequent spell of floods, landslides etc. transportation may be disrupted which can cause unscheduled delays in the project activities. b. Political Disturbances / disruption Political disturbances are also very unpredictable events, which may to hampering the project activities. Survey activities may be hampered under such lock out situation, lack of transportation force and also carrying out program under such threatening situation is not a wise decision. Under the circumstances these issues should be accounted accordingly to address the progress of the project and due considerations. c. Unforeseen Law & Order situation Unforeseen law & order situation has nowadays become a common fact that widely influences the day-to-day activities. Localized events of such dimension can postpone project survey activities and lead to unpredictable delays. These unexpected events should be accordingly recognized and due consideration accorded for carrying out the project. With due considerations to the above mentioned situation and considering them as “Act of God” the authorities should accord and allow the consultants with appropriate time for accommodating the project works. Necessary shifts in reporting may be therefore shifted if proper reasons are there. 6. Implementation plan Chart: Sl. No. Activities Nos. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 Mainstreaming ● ● 1. Formation of Tannery and Community Committees. 213 2. Orientation/briefing of Tannery and Community Committees 213 ● ● ● ● 3. Orientation of workers on the Project (safety environment, sanitation, Health Education) 3,500 ● ● . 4. Establishment Tannery Health Clinic 10 ● ● ● ● 5. Identify the un-safe waste management and Establishment of safety discharge of effluents 213 ● ● ● ● ● 6. Briefing on Tannery Chemical side effect among the employees 213 ● ● ● ● ● 1. Briefing on Tannery safety environment and use of safety instrument before starting the work. 213 ● ● ● ● ● ● ● 3. Wall Painting with Message 405 ● ● 7. Project Team composition Designation Role/ Responsibilities Working area Person days/ weeks Field Staff Project Coordinator ● Responsible for the implementation of the project activities ● Maintain close contact and coordination with Tannery Owners and other stakeholders at Tannery and Community level. ● Staff supervision and monitoring of the project activities. ● Field visits at least 50% of the total working days in each month ● Reporting District Total project period Communication Officer ● Maintaining liaison with all the sectoral stakeholders ● Documentation and report writing District Total project period Computer Operator ● Data entry and processing ● Assist in preparing the periodical reports ● Accounts keeping ● Communication and correspondence Distric Do Field Trainers ● Facilitate different orientation, meeting and workshop ● Conduct training courses at community level ● Field visits at least 75% of the total working days in each month Distric Do Public Health Supervisor● From Village and Ward Committee ● Organize different training and orientation session. ● Organize and conduct all the motivational activities ● Follow-up and monitoring the worker behavior of the Tanneries. ● Field visits at least 80% of the total working days in each month. ● Reporting Community level Do Community Health Worker ● Organize Waster User Groups ● Assist the Field Facilitators to organize different sessions at community level. ● Personal contact through household visit and data collection. ● Identify the interested women for Safety environment, health. ● Create demand for hygienic latrines at community level. Village Do Sample CV of the Project Staff: Sl. No. Proposed Position Requirements 01 Project Coordinator  Academic qualification will be Master in any discipline of Social Science.  At least 5 years working experience in the development organization preferably in NGO.  At least 2 years experience in Management position.  Age not more than 35 years.  Must be willing to drive Motorbike in the remote rural areas with valid driving license.  Skilled in communication and report writing. 02 Communication Officer  Academic qualification will be Master in any discipline of Social Science.  At least 3 years working experience in the development organization in the relevant field.  Age not more than 35 years.  Must be willing to drive Motorbike in the remote rural areas with valid driving license.  Fluent in speaking and writing both in Bangla and English.  Skilled in communication and report writing. 03 Computer Operator  Academic qualification will be at least graduate in any discipline.  At least 1 year practical experience in computer programming. Must be skilled in basic concept on computer i.c. Assembling Software & Hardware Installation, Network Concept etc.  Must be familiar with the computer programming such as MS Word, MS Excel, MS Visual Fox Pro 5.0/6.0, Visual Basic 5.0/6.0, C+, Frotan etc.  Age not more than 35 years.  Must be willing to stay in the district level.  Skilled in typing letter more than 40 per minute and good communication skill. 04 Field Trainer  Academic qualification will be Diploma in Civil Engineering.  AT least 2 years practical working experience in facilitating different training such mason training, Caretaker training etc.  Age not more than 30 years.  Good communication skill in Bangla and writing reports in Bangla. 05 Public Health Supervisor  Academic qualification will be at least HSC/ equivalent.  At last 2 years experience of them 1 years experience to work at the field level activities.  Willing to extensive work in the remote areas of the rural Bangladesh.  Age not more than 30 years.  Skilled in good communication in Bangla. 06 Community Health Promoter  Academic qualification will be at least SSC equivalent.  At least one year experience to work at the field level activities.  Willing to extensive work in the remote rural areas.  Age not more than 30 years.  Skilled in good communication in Bangla. 8. Organ gram of the Project Team: FINANCIAL PROPOSAL Detail Budget Budget for Preparatory Activities Sl. Particulars Unit Cost Total Amount 1. Familiarization meeting at 2/Tannery level: • Stationery + IEC materials = 40 Bags 250.00 =10,000.00 • Break fast for 60 Persons X 50.00 = 3,000.00 • Working lunch for 60 Persons X 200.00 = 12,000.00 • Banner, Hall rent, Mike & miscellaneous = 8,000.00 Sub Total: = 33,000.00 33,000.00 X 05 batches 165,000.00 2. Advocacy and Planning Meeting at Worker’s level. • Stationery, concept paper = 30 Bags X 250.00 = 7,500.00 • Break fast for 40Persons X 50.00 = 2,000.00 • Working lunch for 40 Persons X 200.00 = 8,000.00 • Banner, Hall rent, Mike & miscellaneous = 5,000.00 Sub Total: = 22,500.00 22,500.00 X 20 batches 450,000.00 6. Seminar for Community based committee. • Stationery, project guideline = 50 X 100.00 = 5,000.00 • Break fast for 100 Persons X 50.00 = 5,000.00 • Working lunch for 20 Persons X 100.00 X2 day =4,000.00 Miscellaneous, Mike = 2,000.00 sub Total: =16,000.00 16,000.00 X 25 Seminar for 8 Tannery per batch 400,000.00 Grand Total of Group = =1,015,000.00 Total Budget 1,015,000.00 = US $ 15,000 (Fifteen thousand US $)